The True Dark Lord
by Dophne
Summary: Draco came across a dire secret that shocked him to the core. The Dark Lord was not who everyone thought it was quite the contrary Tom Riddle was never Lord Voldemort at all. He was someone no one expected in the slightest. But like all secrets once Harry found out everything starts to go wrong. Creaturefic! Mpreg HP/DM/OC
1. Prologue: Running

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters except my OCs those are mine. **  
><strong>I thought of this Idea while in class and hopefully it goes well. <strong>  
><strong>Pairings: HarryxDracoxOC, RonxBlaise, NevillexLuna, SeverusxFredxGeorge, LuciusxCissa, SiriusxRemus<strong>  
><strong>Summary: <strong>  
><strong>Draco came across a dire secret that shocked him to the core. The Dark Lord was not who everyone thought it was quite the contrary Tom Riddle was never Lord Voldemort to begin with. He was someone no one expected at all. But like all secrets once Harry finds out everything starts to go wrong. Creaturefic! Mpreg.<strong>

_**Prologue: **_

_**Running**_

Harry was running with two infants in his arms entering the forest trying to disappear. He was being chased and he was starting to lose steam. These two boys were their only hope. Their only ray for a better future. He couldn't abandon his son and his best friend's son even if it was the right thing to do. Harry was going to protect them as best he could.

The moon was out tonight and Harry was rushing between the trees trying to make the least amount of noise looking for the safe place he set up for the babies. He was so scared because he didn't know what would happen after. Would he survive? Would he be captured? Would he be obliviated and left to rot in the middle of a forest? At the moment he did not care. He did not care that he could lose his life as long as the two lives he holds makes it through to the next day.

He came to a sudden stand still as he came face to face with a werewolf he was all too familiar with. Harry teared up as he lifted his wand, casted a strong binding spell and left Remus on the ground growling at him throatily. He hated the man that was the Dark Lord. How could he do this to them? What did they ever do to him? All Harry could do was ask questions that will never be answered so he continued to run.

As he ran Harry thought about Draco and Regulus smiling at him sadly as they stood there watching as he left with their son and friend's son. He thought of them as he ran towards the barrier located in the mother tree of the Forbidden Forest. He thought of his friends that once were as his body hit the barrier and was gone.

A Deamon shall always take care of a child if left on their doorstep. They were very keen on the fact that Deamon children should be raised in a loving family if they cannot be raised by its birth parents, which is why Sindrell wasn't all so surprised to find two babies laying in front of his door step in the Deamon world. He looked down studying the two for any sign of injury, sickness, or sign of abuse but there was none. When he picked them up he found a thick letter on the bottom that read:

_To _

_Sirius Draconis Potter_

_Hugo Ronald Weasley_

Assuming that was their names Sindrell picked up the letter carried them into his house and gave them to his wife as he opened the letter to read it. He needed to understand the circumstances these children left to figure out what he needed to do next. With a sigh he sat down on his desk opened the letter and began to read.

Remus awoke the next day naked on the ground of the Forbidden Forest. He groaned as his muscles ached from the lack of movement all night. As he got up he came face to face with a very sad looking Harry leaning on the tree trunk with his clothes all torn up and was covered in blood. His blood ran cold as he thought it was he who did that to his cub. Remus couldn't take it as he just began to ball waking the exhausted Harry.

"Remus," Harry croaked.

"Harry...I'm so sorry," Remus cried.

"This isn't my blood nor were you the one to mess up my robes," Harry whispered.

"Then what?" Remus sniffed.

"I had to go to the Deamon world-"

"You should never go there Harry! Unless you are asking for a death wish!"

"Remus it was the only way they could be safe. Over there they consider me a noble and only a foolish common deamon seemed angered by such a notion and attacked me

while I held the babies so I killed him."

"B-babies?"

"Yes my son along with Ron's son. I left them with a very good friend of my mother's in the past that I think would do well in raising the two if we cannot come back to get them."

"Who is this man?"

"Lord Sindrell Lucifer Deity the Lord King Deamon of the Kingdom of Deomonica."

"Wow."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 1: Pain

**Chapter One: **

**Pain **

Severus Snape could not imagine the scenario happening in front of him to ever end well. First, Draco had begged him to allow him to partner with Potter only to have the kid begin to screech in pain midway through the lesson and thrashing around like he was having a seizer. Then Weasley came up and tried to punch Draco accusing him of cursing Potter forcing Severus to magically bind Weasley as he assessed the situation. After that Granger urged him to carry Potter to the infirmary which Draco was inclined to follow for Merlin knows why. So with a fussy Draco, a commanding Granger, an angry Weasley and a thrashing Potter Severus Snape walked into the infirmary.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Poppy asked Severus making the man flinch. This wasn't meant to happen. How could he fail Lily like this? How could he fail his little sister?

"He started screaming and thrashing in pain," Draco said in a rushed voice as if demanding her to know what was wrong with him right this instant.

"I see," Poppy whispered ushering Severus to a nearby hospital bed, "now everyone out!"

"I'm not leaving!" Draco cried making Severus throw him a questioning look as he dragged the blonde out of the room. Though it surprised Severus that the nurse even threw out the two Gryffindors as if what was happening to Potter was a private matter.

"Draco please come with me," Severus demanded of the young Malfoy.

"Sev please you have to understand! I need to be next to Harry," Draco began to cry as he continued to hear Potters screams from behind the door.

"Then tell me what is going on with you and I might consider," Severus growled not taking his eyes off Draco making the blonde look down in nervousness.

"I…" Draco tried but stopped as he noticed Weasley and Granger still standing there listening, "fuck off this is a private matter."

"If you haven't noticed it's our best friend that is on the other side of this door we have more right to be here then you!" Granger shot back making Draco jumped at her only to have Severus catch him before making contact.

"Hermione I think we should go," Weasley seemed to figure something out that Severus and Granger couldn't figure out.

"You got to be joking Ronald! Who do you think Harry wants to wake up to him or us!" Granger yelled at Weasley only to find Weasley pulling her away from the door and down the corridor.

"Hermione trust me we have no right to be here," Weasley whispered before forcing a silencing charm on the girl as he continued to pull her away.

"Explain," Severus growled at Draco making the boy whither under the pressure and began to cry as he explained the situation to Severus. The more he listened the more he wished he could help his godson. He will stand by him until the end and even if it means having to curse Lucius six ways to Sunday.

No one was going to ruin his godson's life.

* * *

><p>Harry was in so much pain. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted was the pain to stop. All he wanted was to have was his mates by his side. Why did it hurt so much? He heard an elderly women talking to him but he couldn't hear her over the roar of his own voice. The pain he felt was like a constant fire burning him from the inside out changing every cell in his body. The pain was like a bone breaking and muscle ripping spell that destroyed and reworked Harry's body. He knew he was changing. He knew he was becoming his true self. But why the hell did it hurt so much?<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was angry. She was angry at Ron for keeping her away from the infirmary and her friend. Who did he think he was to drag her away from Harry? Wasn't he his best friend? Wasn't he the one who should be angry? She glared at the red head as he sat in front of her on the couch in the Gryffindor being unable to move from her spot.<p>

"Ron let me go," Hermione demanded him for the fiftieth time since he forced her to stay on the couch.

"I can't Hermione," Ron answered again for the fiftieth time, "you may hate me now but in the future you will thank me."

"And why would I do that?" Hermione continued to glare.

"Because I stopping you from ruining Harry…and Draco," Ron answered.

"Draco? What so Malfoy suddenly became your friend? Don't you remember how he much of a bully he is?" Hermione shouted making Ron flinch.

"If you want to keep Harry as a friend I suggest you do what I did and get over it," Ron shot back, "out of the two of us you should be the smart one but I guess I overestimated your deduction ability."

"Take that back Ron," Hermione shouted.

"I will not," was all Ron said before leaving the room and heading to the great hall to get food for both him and Hermione. He walked there alone giving him free reign to think about the situation at hand. He knew it will be hard to get over Mal-Draco but he would do it for Harry. Harry might not know it yet but his world is about to come crashing down and it is up to Draco to pick up the pieces.

With that thought in mind Ron entered the loud hall ignoring everyone's questioning gaze as he gathered enough food for him and Hermione. And as silent as he came he left heading back to the common room.

* * *

><p>Ginevra Weasley was having a field day. Just earlier this week Harry has asked her to Hogsmeade securing her as Harry's new girlfriend. She was so happy she almost failed to notice Ron's lack of…Ronness? As he entered and exited the hall in haste. Curious she followed her brother to find out what was wrong. If it was anything to do with her Harry then she had the right to know.<p>

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted as she walked up to Ron and Hermione eating in the common room. The both gave her a nod before going back to eat, "guess what Harry asked me a few days ago?"

"What?" Hermione asked her tone a bit annoyed.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade! Doesn't that mean he wants me to be his girlfriend?" Ginny asked happily earning a stare from Hermione and a glare from Ron.

"Get that idea out of your Gin," Ron warned, "Harry is never going be your boyfriend."

"Why would you say that?" Ginny growled, "Harry likes me! You said so yourself! It is bound to happen!"

"Just believe me Ginny you really don't want to go down this road," Ron warned.

"Well fuck you if you think your own sister is not good enough for your friend," Ginny got up.

"I didn't say you weren't good enough let's just say you don't own the right body parts to turn him on," Ron answered.

"Harry isn't gay Ronald," Ginny deflected, "and I will prove it to you! Where is he anyways?"

"He's in the—"

"Infirmary," Hermione cut Ron off as if challenging the red head. With a determined look Ginny left to go face Harry leaving a smug Hermione and furious Ron.

"You bitch," Ron yelled, "you just sacrificed your friendship with Harry for your own pride! How could you do this! It's one thing to one up me but it's another thing to ruin someone's life."

"Come off it Ron nothing is going to happen," Hermione shot back.

"You might as well have sent her to her death bed," Ron growled.


	3. Chapter 2: Waking

**Chapter Two:**

**Waking**

Ginny wasn't prepared to see what she did when she got to the infirmary. She found Malfoy sitting next to a thrashing Harry as he screamed in pain. With one swift move she shove Malfoy out of the way and went to grab for her boyfriend's hand only to fly backwards and landing on her ass. She looked up to see Malfoy standing there with wings at full view growling at her. The wings can't be real. This can't be real. Veelas were creatures of light and Malfoy was anything but a light wizard. She got up heading towards Malfoy and demand he release the illusion only to be smacked back once again but this time hitting the wall. Hard. She felt pain welding up in her whole body and she knew that she was bleeding. She lay on the ground looking up to find Madam Poomfrey holding Malfoy back just long enough to calm him down. The last thing she saw before the darkness enveloped her was Malfoy sitting back down next to Harry and continued to hold his hand.

* * *

><p>Harry was happy even though he was in pain. One of his mates was holding his hand. He wanted to wake up and embrace what was his and banish anyone that didn't belong with him. Suddenly he lost contact with his mate and the happiness faded. Why did his mate let go? Was he not good enough for them? He tried to reach for his mate again but his body refused to listen. All he could do was wallow in his pain.<p>

He will get through this and when he wakes up he will make sure to teach his mates where they belonged. He wasn't going to let them deny him. They were his and his alone. If another man or women touched them in any way they were dead even if it were a thing of the past. He wanted to wake up and instantly the pain faded away and Harry opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Draco jumped back letting go of Harry's hand not wanting to scare him away too fast. Harry looked at him and growled making Draco whimper like a coward making him flinch. He didn't want to appear weak to Harry he wanted to be worthy of him and him cowering at him was not going to help win the raven-head over.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy," it was Madam Poomfrey who spoke up first as she exited the office.

"What?" Draco snapped still keeping himself hidden.

"Help Harry with his restraints please I have to check on Ms. Weasley," Madam Poomfrey ordered like he was hers to order and in a way she was.

"Fine," Draco grumbled as he fumbled with the ropes on Harry's limbs.

"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked glaring at the blond.

"She tried to touch you," Draco answered nonchalantly.

"So?" Harry pressed trying to get Draco to answer.

"Listen Pot-Harry," Draco shot at him, "she tried to disrupt your changing. Only your mates can touch you during this time and she tried to ruin you by trying to hold your hand."

Harry looked at him confused as if he couldn't understand what Draco was talking about. And somehow he knew that Harry's human mind was suppressing his creature's call for him. He knew that Harry's human mind was trying desperately to convince himself that Ginevra Weasley was his mate...He was going to kill that bitch.

"Malfoy I don't get what your saying," Harry tried again looking away from him.

"Look at me Harry," Draco said pulling Harry's face to look at him, "you need to accept you inheritance and who it accepted as their mate like I did. If you deny yourself it will begin to drive you mad and you will end up harming a lot more people then yourself. If you deny me Harry I will die and so will your other mate whoever they are."

"Ma-Draco," Harry looked at him as he sat up looming over the blonde trying to look intimidating, "I just needed to know if you knew where you belonged." And with that Harry kissed Draco and pulled him toward him.

Draco didn't realize how much Harry changed until he was pressed up against him. He was definitely bigger and taller then him which he expected but was still surprised. Draco moaned into the kiss as Harry bit his bottom lip demanding an entrance which Draco willing gave.

They separated for air making Draco flush as Harry continued to push him against Harry's chest. He didn't fight as Harry pulled him onto the bed on top of him.

"Well I see your looking well enough," Madam Poomfrey came back giving them a calculating look before ushering both boys out of the infirmary.

"What will happen to you if people find out what you did to Ginevra?" Harry asked his tone filled with worry.

"Don't worry about it I have the right to kill anyone who tries to interfere with my mate bond in anyway," Draco answered happily, "Veelas are very protective of their mates especially dominants but lucky for you I'm...submissive."

"Your a beautiful submissive as long as you don't submit to anyone but me and our third mate," Harry commented pulling Draco in and kissed him on his forehead.

"I need to be around you for the next few months to cement our bond but us being in different houses makes that difficult," Draco answered pressing himself against Harry's arm. He saw Pansy do this several times to other boys and they seem to love it.

"Don't cling on me Draco," Harry started and began to pull his arm from Draco's grasp making Draco stop in his tracks.

"Fuck you," was all Draco said as he stormed ahead of his mate angrily making Harry sigh.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Harry enter the Great Hall after an angry Malfoy looking defeated. She was a bit annoyed with the fact that Harry paid any attention to Malfoy at all. He was supposed to be her best friend and side with her against Malfoy.<p>

"Harry you don't like Malfoy do you?" Hermione shot the question accusingly.

"My situation is more complicated then what it seems but the basics of it is yes, Hermione, I do and if you can't get over it then this is where our friendship ends," Harry answered cooly at a fuming Hermione.

"How can you forget all the years of tormenting he gave us? What he calls us to our faces? What he thinks of us!" Hermione yelled trying to get up but was held down by a firm hand that came from Ron.

"Now 'Mione you're not being fair," Ron intervened.

"You're siding with HIM?" She screeched, "you hate Malfoy a lot more then I do! Why the hell are you not against this! Harry I understand that your gay but that doesn't mean you have to be with Malfoy!"

"It is more then just 'being gay' Hermione," Harry air quoted the words as he said them trying to get across to the witch that there was more to it then meets the eye.

"Harry, mate, I think you should speak to Dumbledore about room arrangements. I know you and Malfoy need to be in close proximity together for a while so maybe it will be best if you shared a room," Ron informed Harry completely ignoring Hermione.

Knowing she was talking to deaf ears Hermione huffed before getting up and leaving towards the Library. She was going to find out what was happening to her best friend and help him find away to get out of it.


	4. Chapter 3: Denial

**Chapter 3**

**Denial**

Ron found Hermione drowning in books in the library. He wondered if he should tell her what was going on so she would back off but something told him that she wasn't about to accept Malfoy that easily. Ron sighed walking towards her trying to pull her out of her world.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I want you to give this up," Ron said sitting down across from her.

"I'm trying to save Harry Ron," Hermione shot at him.

"From what may I ask?"

"From whatever Malfoy did to him!"

"Malfoy didn't do anything to him," Ron began to get annoyed with Hermione and just got up and left her in the library.

His mind was going crazy over the fact that he saw what was happening to Harry and understand when Hermione could not. Was it because he was raised in a wizarding family? Still Hermione was known as the brightest witch of her age so she should come to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong.

Only time will tell if Hermione will ever come around

Ginny was out of the infirmary surrounded by her closest friend. She assured them that she was fine but her mind was on the day that caused her to end up here in the first place. She was confused. All she wanted was to be Harry's girlfriend and somehow Malfoy came and ruined all her chances at getting him. She was so sure that he was going to be hers when he asked her out only to be shot down a few days later just because his 'body' changed to something that wasn't human. Maybe she could convince the creature that she was the better 'mate' for him then Malfoy was. With that idea she walked into the Great Hall and walked towards Harry with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted happily.

"Yes Ginevra?" Harry looked up from his plate of food with his hand laying on Malfoy's.

"I was wondering if we are still up for Hogsmeade this weekend," Ginny reminded Harry awaiting his confirmation.

"Sorry but I thought it was over the moment you tried to intervene with my mate bond," Harry answered coldly giving her his back.

"I was not! You're probably confused about who your mate is Harry I mean you are not even gay," Ginny said stepping forward.

"You better leave Ginevra," Harry growled as he stood up standing in front of Malfoy in protection.

"I didn't nothing wrong!" Ginny protested.

"If you don't want to die Ginny you better walk out now," Harry growled.

"You can't kill a person for speaking their mind," Hermione barged in looking furious as if she had the right to be angry at what Harry said.

"I have every right to kill her if I think she will endanger me, my mate, and my future children," Harry growled back glaring holes at Hermione.

"Harry, Malfoy's a boy he can't have kids!" Hermione tried to use logic against him.

"It is well known Granger that there are potions for pregnancy and I don't need one since my creature inheritance has dubbed me a submissive I can bare him children," Malfoy answered cooly not looking up from his plate.

"Harry I know you love Ginny! So why put her through all this misery by dating Malfoy," Hermione argued stepping forward making Harry close the distance between Malfoy and Hermione.

"Granger," Harry spat at his ex-best friend, "you are no longer a friend of mine and you will stop meddling in my affairs as if you know everything about me. You have insulted my mate by making him seem unworthy of me when in truth it is you who is unworthy. Do not talk to me ever again and if you so much as bother Draco I will see fit to find a punishment that fits the crime, do I make myself clear?"

"Ha-" Hermione tried only to be stopped by Harry's hand in her face.

"You no longer hold the right to call me by my given name," Harry spat, "to you I am Potter."

"Don't you see what this...death eater is doing to you! He doesn't deserve you! I mean he has done nothing in your favor! Why would you suddenly just get up and side with him," Hermione tried one last time.

"I never expected you to be this slow Hermione," Ron spoke up finally trying to ease the situation, "even Ma-Draco has given you gigantic clues as to what is going on. I mean put two and two together."

"Honestly Ronald you expect me to believe that 'creature inheritance' is real? It is just a made up story to make people think that they could be something more then just human! Many creatures would not venture anywhere near humans to even mate with one!" Hermione held her head high as if she outsmarted him.

"By Merlin Hermione, you have truly been in denial," Ron sighed.

"Am not I am just trying to reason with Harry that he is just as human as I am and Harry you can't be in love with Malfoy," Hermione kept making Harry angrier and angrier. With the last line Harry launched at her making the whole Great Hall scream.

It was a bloody mess and only thing that got Harry from making it more horrific was Draco throwing himself in between Harry and Hermione but it was too late. She was gone.

Hermione Granger was dead.


	5. Chapter 4: Unworthy

**Chapter 4**

**Unworthy**

Harry was in shock. How could he just kill Hermione like that? He let his instincts take over and that lead to a death of a close friend even if she wasn't accepting Harry for who he was. There was a chance to convince her and he just ended her because he didn't like the way she spoke to him. His capability to take a life so easily scared him.

Since that day Harry has been avoiding everyone including Draco. He couldn't face him right now knowing he scarred his beautiful body. He could have let Harry continue with the onslaught but he came between them not for Hermione but for him. Draco didn't want him to remember how barbaric it was. Still everywhere he turned he saw Draco there knowing that the blond was watching him waiting for him to come back. Harry wanted to but how was he supposed to keep him safe from the world when he couldn't even protect Draco from him?

"Harry James Potter," Severus Snape spoke up to him as he sat in the hall with nothing to do.

"Yes Professor," Harry grumbled at him not looking up from the spot on the ground he found so interesting.

"You will go talk to Draco this instant his Veela is reacting to your rejection and it is killing him! He won't last another week of this!" He pulled Harry by his collar making him stand up.

"He doesn't deserve me I can't even protect him," Harry whispered.

"It doesn't matter if you think he deserves you or not your selfishness is causing him pain but he still keeps his distance because you want to be stayed away from!" Snape yelled at him smacking Harry across the face, "you're willing to let Draco die because you killed Granger for threatening your mate bond? You saw her as a threat that could potentially harm you and Draco so you got rid of her! That is what happened! I am sorry you lost a person you called friend but if she was she would have not done what she did."

"I...you're right. I have been selfish and I am making Draco suffer for it," Harry spoke before he just began to cry, "how is it that such a beautiful creature as Draco love a filth like me?"

"His Veela chose you because you are strong Harry and that you are compatible he can't change his mate so go back to him and show him you are worthy of him," Snape said letting go of his collar allowing Harry to fall to the ground on his knees and cry.

* * *

><p>Draco was waiting as he sat on the couch in his new room that he was supposed to be sharing with Harry. He was waiting for Harry to return back to him. He knew that Harry didn't want him and that he was just going with the flow not to hurt him but still he couldn't let him go. He flinched as the pain soared through his body wanting to bring his life to an end. His own body was trying to kill itself and he hated it.<p>

"Draco?" Harry called making him perk up immediately and sit up straight on the couch. He wanted to look good for Harry when he finally came home.

"Dra-oh" Harry blinked at Draco a few times before he realized he forgot to get dressed after his fast shower so he could be clean for Harry. His Veela side was chastising him for not being a proper submissive.

"I'm so sorry Harry I...forgot to dress up nicely for your arrival," Draco looked like he was about to cry.

"Draco your letting your Veela side take over too much," Harry said as he came to him on his knees, "I love you Draco and I am not worthy of you but I will try everyday to show you that I am. That I am worth your time, I am worth your love, I am worth your world Draco for you are worth all of mine. And I am sorry for not being there when you needed me and I am sorry for leaving you alone and to allow you to think that I was rejecting you. I am not. I was trying to get my mind around the fact that I have the capability of killing and harming you and that terrified me more then anything else."

"Get off your knees Harry," Draco look at him coldly, "a partner of a Malfoy never goes on his knees. I shall have to teach you some manners." This made Harry smile knowing that his Draco was back allowing his mind to clear of his submissive instincts.

"Can you forgive me?" Harry stood up and began to walk towards Draco until he was looming over him.

"You have already been forgiven you wanker," was all Draco said when he jumped off the couch and slammed his lips to Harry's.

* * *

><p>Regulus Atticus Hawkings was not who he said he was. To the world he was a short, fat, blonde Slytherin who didn't know how to do shit when in truth that wasn't him at all. He was decently tall, with dark black hair and brown eyes with an IQ higher then anyone in the school even higher then the recently deceased Granger. He was smart and had to constantly put an effort at being dumb but he perfected it by continuously watching Goyle and Crabbe down the table.<p>

Best of all he was a Black. To be more precise he was the youngest son of Sirius Black but of course his father and anyone else other then his immediate family knew nothing of his existence because well lets just say that Sirius Black was an idiot. He thought he was being smart. He thought that it is okay to force everyone to forget about him and his brothers. He thought it was smart to leave his mother all alone six months pregnant with two little boys. But Sirius Black was a dumb, dumb man.

He came into his inheritance a week before school started and it came as a surprise to him and his family since the gene seemed to have skipped over his brothers. He wondered what he was until he researched the Black line heritage, since his mother was a muggleborn witch, and found that it had both Veela and Dark Veela blood running through their veins. After a while of reading he realized that he was a the latter. With that in mind he tried to uncover all the secrets he could about himself. He stared at the paragraph in front of him making him wonder where he belonged. He just kept reading the same paragraph over and over and over again wanting to find his mates but should he actively seek them out?

The paragraph read:

Dark Veelas are creatures that have similar traits with their cousins the Light Veelas. They are known as 'dark' due to the darkness of their wings and how they are quite emotionless except with their mates. A Dark Veela always has two mates since they can never decide whether or not they are submissive or dominant. They need a dominant mate as well as a submissive to make themselves whole. The Dark Veela will not mate with one of the mates unless he has found both his counter parts. If one of his counter parts rejects him he can look for another suitable mate that will be willing to work with him and his second mate. He is able to bare children from both mates if he wanted but he is also capable of siring his own as well. They are very protective in nature and like to safe guard their family and secrets quite close. This means he will almost never betray his secrets to anyone except his mates and children if need be.

After sometime though he knew that reading the same words would not get him anywhere so he got up and left for the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Maybe he will find his counterparts there.

**A/N: I know it seems that I made it a Hermione bashing but for the sake of this story I had to make Hermione not understand. I needed Harry to see that he was a dangerous creature and that he has the ability to harm even his closest friends. Anyways, PLEASE Read, Review, Follow and Favorite :).**


End file.
